


Alpha Omegas

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spideydevil - Fandom, cablepool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Feminist Themes, Gender Roles, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Rape, No ass babies, Peter and Wade are both omegas but still boyfriends, Sexism, Spideypool - Freeform, boss ass Omegas, spideydevil, until some Alpha assholes come ruin their lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson were both Omegas.That didn't mean they couldn't kick any Alpha's ass, any day of the week.Spideypool, Spideydevil and Cablepool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



> gifting this work to Beetle for inspiring me to write some ABO fic.
> 
> I wanted to write my own spin on this trope! Enjoy!
> 
> I'm not going to write anything explicitly rapey but I feel like the Green Goblin and Doc Ock are super fucking rapey villains in the Spider-Man comics so, spoilers, the storytelling will try and draw a parallel to that.

One of the first things they taught Omegas was to never cry.

 

All bodily fluids excreted by Omegas contained pheromones that drove Alphas into a 'lust-driven state of madness' as even the most sterile of scientific textbooks had described it.

 

Fortunately, those pheromones weren't produced from an Omega's body until after they had reached puberty, leaving Omega children somewhat safe.

 

But an Omega was never truly safe.

 

An older Omega girl was crying in an alleyway, surrounded by three Alpha males who were ungraciously tugging at her clothing.

 

“Please, please, I have an Alpha, I'm already marked and scented,” the girl cried and crying was her mistake. If she had taken her case to a court they would have asked about the tears and blamed her in part for being raped.

 

It was her responsibility to have known better, to have had an Alpha escort her if she didn't want to be raped. That's what society would tell you, that's what it taught all Omegas, Alphas and Betas in each of their segregated elementary schools.

 

Society was bullshit.

 

“C'mon boys, she isn't even in heat! Now me, on the other hand...” Spider-Man finally made his appearance, leaning casually against a brick wall. With a squelch he reached into the back of his tights and pulled out a blue, rubbery ass tampon and dangled it by the string like a carrot, instantly drawing all of the Alpha's attentions to him.

 

An Omega's heat came once a month, usually for three days. There were pills to suppress the heat, but they were expensive and often caused health problems. The ass tampons were uncomfortable, they had to be made out of a rubbery material because a tampon made from wood pulp would dissolve into a mess from the surplus of fluids an Omega would produce while in heat. The tampon felt like a big dildo in Peter's ass and he always resented it for being what Alpha's deemed a 'prep for penis'.

 

Spider-Man swayed the ass tampon like a pendulum and walked backwards, deeper into the alleyway. The Alphas followed like zombies. Luckily the girl ran away, Peter didn't bother shouting at her to buy mace and maybe a taser because he had to be careful to not draw any attention to her while the Alphas were affected by his heat.

 

“You are getting veerrry horny,” If an Omega could learn self-control during their heat they could use the hypnotic power of their sexual magnetism to make Alpha's instinctively want to obey their commands. Peter suspected Alpha's feared Omega's for this very reason and it was one of many reasons why so many people were Omega-phobic. “Now, I only want one of you boys, so you're just going to have to duke it out over me,” Peter jumped onto the wall high above the Alphas. He was in a crouching position as he looked down with his feet stuck against the wall. “Winner gets the ass dildo,” Spider-Man swung around the ass tampon in little circles, the tiniest drop of fluid falling to the ground.

 

Within seconds the Alphas were beating the shit out of each other. There was a primal, biological part of Peter that found this all very amusing and pleasurable to watch. He would be lying if he claimed that slick didn't flow out of his ass-hole at the display. Only a few minutes in and two of the men were unconscious. The winner stared up at Spider-Man, bruised and bloody, waiting to claim his prize.

 

“Congrats, tiger. Now you show me yours and I'll show you mine!” Spider-Man teased in a girly voice. The Alpha unzipped his pants and proudly showed off his erection. Alpha's were so damn prideful of their dicks but the truth was they were only a couple inches bigger than the average male Beta or Omega.

 

“Wow, now that's what I call disappointing! Show me how to use that thing, tiger,” Spider-man purred and the Alpha stroked his dick for him, barely aware of his brain as he basked in the scent of the Omega's heat. The pheromones from an Omega's heat would kick an Alpha into their own kind of heat. Alphas couldn't reach that level of arousal and stupidity on their own, it could only be triggered by an Omega's scent.

 

“Oh god, that's so hot, I think I'm gonna- Mmmph!” Peter spritzed webbing out of the web shooters on his wrists, capturing the Alphas hand on his dick so he couldn't masturbate anymore. Peter continued to have his fake orgasm while shooting webs all over the Alpha's body, effectively binding him. “Damn! You made me cum without even touching myself!” The Alpha had fallen backwards from the impact of all the webs splattering him, he tried to struggle but it was useless and he gave up, listlessly attempting to jerk off.

 

Spider-Man heard a deep laugh from above him and snapped his head up to see Daredevil.

 

Spider-Man was an Omega vigilante that saved other Omega's from being beaten and raped in the street. Daredevil was an Alpha vigilante that also saved Omegas from being assaulted.

 

Spider-Man didn't trust him, or any other Alpha for that matter.

 

“Heeey, DD,” Spider-Man crawled up the wall and sat next to Daredevil on the roof ledge, Daredevil's features went from amused to passive and blank as Spider-Man brought the soaked ass tampon up to his face. “This is for you, stud muffin,” Peter slipped the tampon into Daredevil's pouch next to his billy clubs.

 

“You're trying to kill me, aren't you?” Daredevil cracked a smile and Spider-Man laughed at him.

 

“How do you do it, DD? How do you resist all those poor, little Omegas in heat after you valiantly rescue them!” There was malice and mockery in Spider-Man's voice but Daredevil didn't seem to mind.

 

“My mind controls my body, not the other way around. Same as you when you go into heat. Our biology is no excuse for our actions.” Daredevil stated simply, remaining still. Spider-Man was oblivious to the extreme self-control he was holding himself under to not claim Spider-Man right there.

 

The chemistry between the two men was undeniable, Peter felt himself considering losing some self-control. Daredevil smelt amazing, he couldn't quite describe the scent as anything other than pure sex.

 

“I bet all the Omegas just throw themselves at you! Ah, but you still haven't found yourself a mate, you wild thing, you.” When an Alpha chose an Omega to mark and scent the Alphas pheromones also changed. An Alpha would usually become more docile and happy when they had an Omega they could regularly breed with. Some Alphas were against the idea of settling down with an Omega because they believed it took away their edge or whatever fucked-up ideas of masculinity and power they clung to.

 

“Maybe I can't settle down with an Omega because none of them are you,” Daredevil smirked at his own suaveness but Spider-Man just laughed at him.

 

Still, Peter had been having a bad week and for once in his life he decided to give into his biological urges. He sidled up next to Daredevil, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Matt's breathing became laboured and his heart pounded in his head. He knew he was embarrassingly hard and leaking pre-cum all over his tights.

 

“Hey now, what about your Omega boyfriend, Deadpool?” Daredevil asked out of politeness as Spider-man delicately reached down to hold Daredevil's hand in his own.

 

“Ah, yes, Wade. Well, you see, the other day he told me those four little words that every Omega wants to hear,” Peter's heart also raced and his mind felt dizzy. Matt felt jealousy surge through him as he suspected those four words were 'will you marry me'.

 

“...And?” Daredevil was sweating from the exertion of not touching the Omega he had pined for more than any other.

 

“I met my Alpha. Those were the four words he said to me,” Peter sniffled.

 

Without warning, tears flowed out of his eyes.

 

Oh God. Peter was fucked.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for homophobic language.  
> Feels like I'm trying to write a pornographic soap opera that is extremely feminist but consists mainly of male characters.  
> I'll throw some female characters in here eventually.

“Yo, Parker smells like he's been rolling around with an Omega _dude_!”

  
  
“Oooh, two O's together? Double the scent, rawr.”

  
  
“That's disgusting,”

 

“What? No way man, that is hot, hot, hot.”

  
  
“Sex should only be between Alphas and Omegas and is sacred between a man and a woman!”

  
  
“Are you seriously gonna throw that religious, homophobic bullshit around? Even hetero  A and O dudes can't help being attracted to each other. It's the pheromones, we can't help ourselves.”

 

“10% of all Omegas are male and they can't become pregnant. 10% of all Alphas are female and they can't form knots. Male Omegas and female Alphas are flukes, nature's accident, God's mistakes-”

 

“Holy shit, man. Ease up, ya big prude. If there is a God, He designed male Omegas to be the perfect fuck toys.”

 

“You're sick.”

 

“I'm a man of science, why are you even taking biology? People like you shouldn't attempt to become doctors, you can't even accept basic biology and the power of the prostate.”

 

“Fuck you, Alpha fag.”

  
  
“Now Parker, if you ever need some company, I'm the kind of Alpha who will not beat the shit out of you after I've come out of my fuck trance-”

  
  
“Will you all please just shut the fuck up and let me study in peace!” Peter was livid, this is why barely any Omegas went to University. The ones that did were either raped and harassed so badly they dropped out or they remained enrolled just to seek out the very few good-hearted and well-educated Alphas that could be deemed marriage material.

 

When a person was born they had a 50% chance of being a Beta and living a happy, average existence. Betas were completely normal people; the peacekeepers of the world and the backbone of society. An Alpha or an Omega's scent did not affect them and their smell did not do anything extraordinary to what some Betas would call “the animals” (in reference to both Alphas and Omegas). Betas found most Alphas and Omegas to lead over-dramatic, somewhat insane lives and usually they shied away from them.

 

Then, if you hadn't been born a Beta, there was a 50% chance you'd either be an Alpha or an Omega. However, Alpha females and male Omegas were rarities. This inequality created a humongous amount of gender bias and sexism in the world,. Being strong and independent was generally seen as an Alpha male quality and to be nurturing and submissive was the role of Omega females. Many Alpha males and Omega females disliked Omega males especially, even more so than Alpha females, Peter could never understand why. Omega males and Alpha females were seen as threats.

 

To be an Omega male was to live in a constant state of danger.

 

After Peter's outburst, all the male Alphas that were sitting behind him just hollered and whistled at him.

 

“I like 'em feisty, makes it more fun when they're begging for my dick.”

  
  
“Dude, don't mess with Parker. People who fuck with him have a strange way of having bad accidents happen to them.”

  
  
A sudden silence came over the Alphas and Peter smiled.

  
  
“Like Freddie Colmar, I hear he tried to grab Peter's ass, then the next day Fred's car exploded in his driveway. Not that anyone can link Peter to it because he's always at school when the shit hits the fan.”

  
  
Peter laughed, Wade was a very protective boyfriend and he had very creative ways of intimidating Alphas.

 

“Oh my god, he is evil.”

  
  
“But, it's kind of hot, am I right?”

 

No one said anything and Peter just picked up his books and left, feeling a small grain of satisfaction.

 

Once Omegas were old enough to go into heat they entered public school where there was no more segregation. All of a sudden they were thrust into a world where Omegas, Alphas, and Betas all intermingled. High school had been hell for Peter and University wasn't much better.

 

Omegas were discouraged from mingling with other Omegas after puberty or else the intensity of their pheromones when they all gathered in the same space were more likely to set off Alpha hormones and provoke harassment or rape. This isolated Omegas even more and created a mentality in which Omegas learned to hate other Omegas and feel like they were in constant competition with one another.

 

Peter felt sorry for every Alpha that tried to bother him because Wade would usually end up knocking out their teeth if they dared harass Peter in front of him. Otherwise, Peter would tell Wade about the Alpha males he had to endure at NYU and Wade would plot out how to make them shit their pants in fear.

 

Deadpool was considered an angel of death, Alphas feared him and Omegas loved him. Wade considered himself to be a kind of Santa Claus, reading people's e-mails and letters that were always cries for help and then deciding who would make his naughty and nice list.

 

Peter and Wade had become friends after Wade had killed Peter's rapist. Peter couldn't stand the thought of killing another human, which is why he was so relieved that Wade did it for him. Norman Osborn wasn't the kind of Alpha anyone could just escape.

 

After Gwen had died Peter didn't think he could love anyone ever again. He resolved to never love another Alpha. Gwen and him were supposed to go to the same University together and take all the same courses. Gwen would keep her Omega safe and they would rise to the top of their classes and become scientists together, just like Peter's parents. That had been his dream.

 

Norman Osborn had killed all his dreams. Captain Stacy and Gwen died in a car accident, hit by a giant truck that pushed them off the Brooklyn bridge. Ben Parker died the same day, shot by a robber. Peter knew they were meant to look like coincidental accidents but he knew deep in his gut that Norman Osborn had killed them. Osborn had given Peter many warnings that something bad would happen to him and the people he loved if he didn't submit to his will.

 

It was the fear that Norman would kill Aunt May, the last good thing in his life, that drove Spider-man to ask for Deadpool's help. Norman Osborn was one of the most powerful men in the world after all, what else was he supposed to do?

 

Wade was discreet. He made it look like Norman Osborn had died of an accidental drug overdose, and in truth, Norman had already been using dangerous experimental drugs.

 

Wade had saved him. He encouraged Peter to chase his dreams and go to University anyway, even if Gwen was dead. For the next two years, Wade and Peter became best friends before Peter realized he was in love. Deadpool looked after him, even though as Spider-man Peter could fuck anyone up.

 

Peter only dated girls after being raped by an Alpha male. He thought he could never enjoy sex with a man after what had happened to him. But slowly, Wade worked hard to earn his love and trust. Peter never thought he'd date another Omega because it was considered highly dangerous and generally frowned upon, still, who else could know an Omega man's body as well as another Omega man?

 

That's when Peter learned that what Alphas really didn't want Omegas to know was how fantastic it was to have sex with another Omega.

 

 

“Petey! Come see what came in the mail!” Wade opened a long, rectangular cardboard box and pulled out something Peter could only describe as terrifying, “It's a giant, pink, fake dong! And it vibrates! It's a bicycle built for two!”

 

“Really? It looks like some kind of tentacle. Oh, I know, it's a pool noodle, isn't it?”

  
  
“Heh, pool noodle. That's what you should call my penis.” Wade whipped around the gigantic, double-ended dildo like a sword. “Oh, you can also bend each end in different directions,” Wade made an L-shape with the toy.

 

“Oh great, now if only we could manipulate it like a balloon and make animal shapes with it.”

 

“Say 'manipulate' again, but in your tramp voice,” Wade wrapped the sex toy around him like a neck pillow.

 

Peter was laughing and lying on the couch, “C'mon Wade, double-ended dongs are barely a thing, especially not after the movie Requiem For a Dream. I think that pretty much ruined it for everyone.”

 

"C'mon, Petey. Ass to ass! Ass to ass!" Wade danced with the giant dildo.

  
  
After hours of kissing and coaxing from Wade they were both fucking that toy senseless, face to face while they grabbed at each other's dicks and made out.

 

Omega/Omega sex was the kinkiest, messiest, sopping wet sex Peter could ever imagine or remember having. Wade especially was a very sexually creative person and loved his toys. He broke at least one toy a month from overuse.

 

After living together for a few months Omega's heats would fall in sync with each other, another warning that schools and adults threw at Omega children: never live with another Omega or the combined heat will overheat the Alpha brain.

 

When Wade and Peter went into heat together it was non-stop sex for three days straight, both of them taking turns fucking each others swollen asses. They'd put down several layers of sheets and soak them completely. Afterward, they'd sell their dirty laundry online, laughing at how much money Alphas were willing to dole out over what would have been a nuisance for them to wash anyway. Less than 24 hours later their sex-stained sheets would be shipped off to some random place in the world. They had to buy a mountain of bed sheets every month just to keep up.

 

Then there was Wade's regenerative powers. He would just kept leaking and leaking, like an oil spill that wouldn't end. Peter had to drink a considerable amount of fluids during his heat like all Omegas, since slick was mostly water. Wade would only have one glass of water during his heat and still gush a bath tub's worth of slick in one day, somehow magically not dying of dehydration.

 

Peter could barely keep up with Wade when they were in heat, after his dick was spent and he was fully satisfied he'd keep himself busy filling Wade with different toys of various sizes: dildos, vibrators, plugs and beads, and other things Peter couldn't even remember.

 

Before going into heat they'd both gather a horde of food and enjoy their heats together in the privacy of their apartment for three days, forgetting about the rest of the world and just enjoying their bodies.

 

“Mmm, Petey,” Wade breathed as he rode Peter's cock. The great thing about Peter's super powers: he could toss Wade around in bed with more strength than any Alpha. Wade considered him the perfect man for this reason; Peter was the best of both worlds. Right now though, Peter was so exhausted from all the sex they'd been having he let Wade do all the work as he lied down and let his boyfriend bounce and gush all over him. “What if I just used your cock all day during our heat and neglected your ass? Do you think you could get your dick to stand up all day for me, babe?” Wade grunted out and Peter hummed thoughtfully in response.

 

Peter already had a huge dildo stuck up his ass while Wade sat on his dick and ground himself down on him. The thought of not being filled while he was in heat wasn't terrible, but even female Alphas would give their male Omegas some kind of anal stimulation before attending to their own needs. It was just common courtesy.

 

“I'd say lets try it but the thought of not having anything inside me while in heat makes me feel hollow. Literally,” They both kissed each others faces and giggled. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade despite them both being wet and sweaty. He held him close to his chest until they both found their orgasms. Wade always tried to come first because he could just keep going, his body didn't know what a refractory period was. By the time Peter came Wade was already chasing another orgasm.

 

“Wade, need a break. So thirsty,” Peter moaned as Wade rolled off of him.

 

“Drink my slick?” Wade looked at Peter with pleading eyes and Peter couldn't help but oblige him.

 

The taste of another Omega's slick didn't have the same aphrodisiacal effect on other Omegas that it had on Alphas. Still, it didn't taste bad, kind of like sugar water. Alphas would describe the flavour as being more spicy and floral and come up with a whole bunch of other tasting notes that Peter always rolled his eyes at. Apparently every Omega's slick had it's own unique taste and smell.

 

As Omegas, Peter and Wade weren't biologically built to smell and taste these nuances on other Omegas, but they could both go on for ages describing the differing smells among Alphas. That didn't mean they didn't greatly enjoy each others smell and taste, it just didn't invade their senses in a maddeningly primal way.

 

Lapping at Wade's dripping ass was messy but it did quench Peter's thirst.

 

 

 

“In the future when the water resources of the earth dwindle Omegas are encouraged to drink from each other during their heats. There's a lot of kinky O on O sex in the future. We had the right idea, Pete.” Wade had been taking to Peter on the phone and telling him about the dystopian future for the past hour. Peter couldn't tell if he was actually serious and had been on some adventure involving time travel or if Wade had just been reading too much science fiction. Either way, it was riveting to listen to.

 

“Wow, so you must have been like, a fountain of youth. You know, if we bottled all the slick you produced and sold it we'd be millionaires,” Peter was joking but instead of laughing all Wade could say was “exactly”.

 

“God, Peter, I've missed you so much. It's so good to hear your voice...” Peter could hear the faint sounds of Wade's muffled crying.

 

“Wade babe, you've only been gone for two days,” Peter was lying on their bed and smiling to himself as he scanned their apartment. It was a red, black, and blue colour palette to match their superhero costumes. They were both collectors, attempting to acquire every single paraphernalia they could find of themselves. There were plushies of DP and SM of varying shapes and sizes scattered on the bed and floor. Spider-Man and Deadpool were, after all, heroes and symbols of hope to Omegas everywhere, of course there was merchandise.

 

“Well... See the funny thing about time travel is that you can spend a long time in the future, and then come back to the present right where you left it.” Wade's voice was nervous and shaky.

  
  
“Oh, and how long were you gone, Wade?” Peter smiled like a cat, Wade was the funniest person he knew.

 

“Um, three years,” Peter laughed, “um, Petey I have to tell you... I met my Alpha. He's the guy who brought me into the future in the first place. We've been married for two years now.”

  
  
There was dead silence on the line and then Peter burst into hysterical laughter.

 

“That's pretty funny, Wade, you, of all people, settling down with an Alpha. You, who kills Alphas for a living. How are you and your Alpha overlord faring?” Peter was laughing so hard he was crying.

 

“Peter...” Wade sounded weirdly serious and then went silent, which he never did. That's when Peter's laughter died but his tears didn't.

 

“You're- you're joking, right? You didn't... You found an Alpha?” Peter was in shock and disbelief.

 

“Yeah... I did. And, trust me, Peter, I hated him at first. I hated him for bringing me to the shitty ass future and taking me away from you. But then... We just fell in love. He completes me in every way. Like, in ways that aren't even possible for any other Alpha and Omega in existence. We had to merge our bodies in our to survive some virus and now we can teleport together when we say body slide-”

  
  
“OK, OK, I get it. You share some weird, freaky sex powers. So, he's a mutant then? At least that's something.” It was hard enough being an Omega in the world, but being an Omega mutant, mutate or being capable of any other enhanced ability made you even more of a target in this world. Peter liked mutants and sympathized with them, they were just people after all.

 

“He also has telepathic powers, we're telepathically communicating right now. And he has telekinetic abilities, which means he can move stuff with his mind, which makes for extremely kinky sex-”

 

“But what's the real reason you love him, Wade?” Peter was taking all of this news rather well since he didn't actually believe it was real.

 

“Well... He has a dick the size of a ruler. Ow! Don't pinch my nipple!” Peter could hear a slap over the phone.

 

“You're with him right now?” Peter was appalled.

 

“Well, yeah, he's kind of jelly of you, since no one ever had my heart like you did, Peter,” there was an awkward silence as Peter didn't know what to say anymore, “when we were together it was amazing, but... It never felt like we really belonged to each other. I thought I didn't need that but now that I've found the one Alpha I want to belong to him, more than anything, with my entire being.” Wade and Nathan were snuggling naked together in bed while Wade talked on the phone. Nate stroked his head lovingly the whole time while Wade attempted to fend off tears.

 

“... You know what I love about us? The fact that we don't try to own each other. We're free with each other. It just comes so naturally for us to share our lives because we both know what it's like to be male Omegas.” Peter's voice was steady and even sounded happy but there were tears rolling down his face.

 

“I know. I know, we shared so many things but... There were also things we didn't share. Like that special bond you and Daredevil share that you always tried to ignore. It broke my heart a little every time you two would eye-fuck each other because I knew there was something there I wasn't apart of. And I was jealous because I wanted... I wanted to have that special bond with an Alpha too.”

 

“We can't eye-fuck each other when we're both wearing masks! We can't even see each other's eyes!” Peter and Wade both laughed but it was strained.

 

“You know, Peter. You know, there's something else there, and I held you back from exploring it.”

  
  
“I choose to be with you because I love you and I could never trust anyone like I trust you!.... Well... That is... Until I just found out now that I can't trust you because, apparently, you've been with someone else for three years. If that's even true.” Peter started sobbing and so did Wade. Nathan tried not to smile.

 

“I know it sounds crazy, but I swear it's true.” Wade sounded sincere and Peter believed him. Peter laughed and cried because it sounded so incredibly ridiculous.

 

“So... Who is this man and why did he time travel, teleport, or whatever he does, why did he take you to the future?” Even amidst the sadness of trying to comprehend this breakup Peter was still too curious to stop talking to Wade. Peter still didn't know whether or not to believe Wade's story of the dystopian future but he knew that Wade was leaving him for another man.

 

“Well,” Wade began after trying to catch his breath, “his name is Nate, born Nathan Christopher Charles Summers but he's also known as Cable, also Nathan Aksani'son Daydream Summers, but I like to call him Priscilla. Sometimes. When he's good.” Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing and Nathan chuckled. “He's got a half-metal bod, and he's the size of a giant. A silver-haired giant.” Nate kissed Wade's forehead.

 

“You know what.. I don't think I'm ready to hear this back to the future adventure just yet. Just, just tell me... Is he good to you? He isn't using his telepathic abilities to mind-control you, is he?”

  
  
Wade laughed hoarsely, “He wishes. No, no one could control or contain the crazy fun house that is my mind.”

 

“Are you... _Are_ you going back to the future?” Peter asked uncertainly.

 

“Nah, we're gonna settle here for awhile, It's just so nice to live where there's trees and oxygen and birds and stuff. That being said, we did live in a pretty awesome bio-dome for awhile. We're gonna build an earth ship in the forest, or maybe the mountains, Brokeback style, like futuristic gay cowboys.” Wade said with childish excitement.

 

Peter laughed, “you are so weird! OK, but, but you know I always thought that if you ever left me for an Alpha male it would be the kind of Alpha that would... Love your fucked up sense of humour, possibly dress in drag, and take it up the ass occasionally. Does he do these things for you?”

 

“Sometimes I make him wear lingerie,” Peter and Nate sighed. “Oh, and in the future, when water is in short supply and there's desolation everywhere we visited Omegas living on the outskirts of society, I used my unrelenting ass juice to water their failing crops. Anyway, in order to collect my anal juices, Nate would put a tube in my ass and ride my dick constantly in order to milk me for all I'm worth, and, uh, yeah I think I better stop there,” Nathan was glaring at Wade. “If it makes you feel better Peter you're still the funniest,” Peter heard a loud thud, “Ow! Don't slap my ass with your metal hand!...Yet.”

 

“Wade... How do you really know he's 'the one'?” Peter was curled into a ball and hiding under his blankets.

 

“Well... It's hard to explain because at first, I thought he was the most infuriating man- kind of like how you feel about Daredevil- but then we got to know each other and something, just, clicked, that wasn't just our bodies melding together. Like, I just knew with absolute certainty that this was the person I was meant to be with, and being with him feels like coming home, and shit. That, and it feels like I'm in heat 24/7, which I've never felt with anyone else,” Nathan kissed Wade on the lips and Peter winced at the gross, smacking noises.

 

“OK, I get it. I just. I just hope he's good to you... Can we still be friends? I just can't.. Can't imagine not being able to talk to you,” Peter was trying not to sob or hiccup as he cried silent tears.

 

“Sure, we can talk... But you have to understand my Alpha will listen to our conversations, because, well with his telepathy he's gonna know anyway, and because I want him to, I want him to know of the man, aside from him, who I'm most proud of to have called my lover and my friend and, and-” Wade broke down in tears, Nathan kissed them away and Wade calmed down after twenty seconds, “this is really hard for me, this is why I put off doing this for three years. We can talk, but, I can't see you physically until you've found an Alpha of your own. Alpha's orders.” Wade sniffled.

 

“Oh my god, I knew I couldn't keep you away from the Alpha wolves, you kinky, little shit,” Peter tried to say it with humour in his voice but his insides were burning with rage. “I hope you're really, truly happy... I love you, Wade.” Peter managed to keep his voice steady.

 

“I know.”

 

“Oh, you did not just Han-fucking-Solo me!” Peter sassed and Wade laughed, “alright, I need to go, have fun with Emperor Alphatine,”

 

“Oh, that was bad, but good-bad,” Wade would still laugh at his dumb word play.

 

“Bye Wade,” Peter suddenly ended the conversation with a dismissive note and hung up the phone.

 

“Well, I think that went pretty well,” Nathan said in his gruff, happy voice.

 

“Yeah,” Wade rubbed at the snot leaking out his nose and rubbed it on Cable, who smacked his ass in retaliation, “are you jealous?”

 

“Do you want me to be jealous?” Cable asked, amused.

 

“Well, a sprinkle of jealousy would be nice, y'know, keep the flames alive,” Wade had had his face buried in Nate's massive, muscular chest the entire time and was now kissing him over his heart.

 

“Well, you see, there's this thing where I trust you, so I don't feel the need to act out like an insecure, Alpha bitch boy,” Nate scratched Wade's back. Wade shivered at the touch and reached up to pet Nathan's hair. “I think you just want me to rough you up.” Nate grinned knowingly.

 

“I really, really do,” Wade lifted his face up to Nate's and kissed him gently before sucking on his bottom lip, “I want you to spank me and then lick maple syrup off my ass. God, remember maple syrup? I fuckin' love trees so damn much. Oh, and Nate? Duct tape me?” they kissed and Cable spent the rest of the night trying to wear Deadpool out.

 

 

 

 

Peter cried himself to sleep.

 

But he did fall asleep quickly and easily after crying.

 

He dreamed of the devil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, OK, now that flashback is done I can return to the present and write the ensuing Spideydevil porn following chapter 1
> 
> Does anyone wanna throw some Cablepool ideas at me? Like, they are the established couple in this fic, and I'd like to maybe write some stuff about them falling in love and some smut but they'll probably be the happy comic relief couple. Not super well versed on Cable's character so please give me some ideas on how to write him.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spideypool in the next chapter and in flashbacks but this story is definitely headed towards spideydevil and cablepool territory.
> 
> I love the idea of Peter and Wade both being Omegas and supporting each other.


End file.
